PERANG KENTUT SIAPA TAKUT !
by chibi-marmut
Summary: gue punya keluarga yang hobi banget kentut, tapi... bukan termasuk gue loh! mau tau serunya perang kentut? baca aja deh.. xxixixixi


**PERANG KENTUT... SIAPA TAKUT?**

**Gue** paling sebel kalo kamar gue berantakan persis banget kaya kapal pecah. Dan tak lain adalah akibat dari adik gue, namanya dian. Udah kebayangkan apa yang di lakukan sama adik gue di kamar?

1. pipis di kamar

2. berak di kamar

Untung berak dan pipis ngga di muka gue, LAMA LAMA GUE BUNUH DIAN!

Dan yang paling gue takutin adalah pesawat BOEING 737 jatuh di kamar gue beneran. Dan persis banget kaya kapal pecah, penuh dengan penumpang yang berlumuran darah, sampai darahnya mengalir dari sabang sampe merokeu. Dan mengakibatkan jakarta kebanjiran.

Tapi gue berharap banget kalo di daerah tempat gue tinggal, kebanjiran darah. Soalnya gue bisa bungkusin darah itu buat di jual ke orang yang butuh darah. Coba bayangin kalo aja ada 1000 bungkus darah, dan satu bungkus darah dijual seharga 500 rb. Bisa dapetin uang sebanyak 500 jt. (tapi ngga mungkin)

Yang paling gue takutin adalah gue masuk tipi. Tapi apa hubungannya? Ya ada hubungannya BEGO! kalo iya kapal BOEING 737 ada di kamar gue, di tipi di beritakan.

Setelah beberapa tahun menghilang bak di telan Dian sampe di proses dalam lambung, dan menjadi tinja. Akhirnya pesawat BOEING 737 ditemukan tak bernyawa dalam sebuah kamar seorang siswa SMA.

" Bagaimana kejadiannya pesawat BOEING 737 ada dikamar adik?" kata reporter.

" Maaf mba, saya juga ngga tahu."

Dengan muka bego dan ngga tahu apa-apa. Dan yang ada dalam pikiran gue adalah berpura-pura mati. Kemudian ada seorang pangeran nyium gue. Dan akhirnya gue sama pangeran itu menikah dan hidup bahagia. Ko malah cerita putri salju sih yang hidup dengan 7 kurcaci yang cacingan kaya adik gue.

Terus gue berteriak, " DIAAAAAANNNNNN!"

Terus tetangga gu bilang, " WOY BERISIKKKK!"

"Maaf bang,"

Gimana bisa tetangga gue ada di rumah gue. Ternyata dian lagi asik asikan mainin hape gue, alias lagi numpang onlen.

" Pokoknya ngga mau tahu kamar harus rapih seperti semula."

" Iya mak erooootttttt." Anjrit, gue dibilang ma erot. Dianpun merapihkan kamar dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

Yang paling gue aneh yaitu, gue ngga pernah ngeliyat dian mandi.

Dan usut punya usut ternyata dugaan gue itu bener. Dian cuma mandi pagi doang pas mau berngkat sekolah. Pantes aja tiap malam, pas tidur gue selalu nyium bau yang ngga sedap. Dan baunya itu berasal dari kentut dian yang tiap malem keluar. Untung aja ngga sama eenya juga.

BTW soal kentut, keluarga gue emang hobi banget ngeluarin kentut. Tapi bukan termasuk gue.

Mulai dari mamah, ayah, sampe dianpun ikut ikutan lomba banyak-banyakan kentut. Dan gue sebagai orang pertama di dunia ini yang akan ngadain lomba kentut, kebayangkan kalo ngadain lomba banyak banyakan kentut. Serasa ngirup udara kentut, sana sini bau kentut, dan hadiahnya pun kentut.

Awalnya mamah, ayah, dian dan gue lagi kumpul diruang tivi sambil nonton OVJ ( Opera Van Java). Gue nyium bau kentut.

" Bau apaan nih?" tanya gue

" Emang bau apa mba?" kata mamah

" Kaya bau kentut mah."

Dian malah cengengesan tanda tak bersalah.

" Sory gue keblabasan entute."

Sialan nih bocah, masih kecil aja udah baunya serasa pengen mat.

DOTTTTTT, suara anehpun keluar.

" Maaf keceplosan." Kata ayah gue

Buset dah lama-lama perang kentut nih.

" Ayo mah, jangan sampe kalah sama ayah." Kataku mendukung penuh semangat 45.

DATDITDUTDETDOT, lah ko gue malah nyanyi sih.

Mamah gue pun, ngga mau kalah akhirnya semua siap-siap dengan masker penutup hidung masing-masing, memakai helm standar, memakai sarung tangan dan siap-siap pergi jauh jauh. Dan akhirnyaaaa...

DOTDOOOOOOOOTTTT suaranya mirip banget sama tukang bajai yang lagi nyalain mesin bajainya. Gue pergi ke malang sambil jalan jalan di BNS ( Batu Night Spectaculer ) jadi ke pengen kesana lagi. Aduh malah curcol deh gue.

Adik gue pergi ke ancol buat nyeburin diri ke laut, karena malu punya mamah kaya mamah gue.

Tapi anehnya ayah gue malah tersenyum, melebarkan bibirnya ke langit dan berkata penuh dengan cinta.

" Ternyata mamah punya bakat juga dalam bidang kentut."

Mamah gue cuma senyum, dan gue cuma bisa mangap.


End file.
